source_codefandomcom-20200213-history
Gsuite.google.com Source Code
G Suite – Gmail, Docs, Drive, Calendar and More for Business by Google Cloud menu close Features Overview Connect Gmail Calendar Google+ Hangouts Chat Hangouts Meet Hangouts Meet hardware Create Docs Sheets Forms Slides Sites App Maker Keep Jamboard Access Drive Cloud Search Control Admin Vault Mobile Solutions Overview New Business Small Business Enterprise Pricing Security Resources Customer Stories Setup Training & Certification FAQs Support Sign in Contact us Get started www. Domain Admin Console Email Drive Access to Cancel Go Connect with big thinkers and even bigger doers, July 24–26 in San Francisco. Register now for Google Cloud Next '18 Get Gmail, Docs, Drive, and Calendar for business. All you need to do your best work, together in one package that works seamlessly from your computer, phone or tablet. Try Free What's included Everything you need in one package. Connect Reach your colleagues wherever they are. Gmail Calendar Google+ Hangouts Chat Hangouts Meet Hangouts Meet hardware Create Everything you need to bring your project to life. Docs Sheets Forms Slides Sites App Maker Keep Jamboard Access Store files and find what you need instantly. Drive Google Cloud Search Control Manage users, devices, and data securely and easily. Admin Vault Apps Policy Business benefits Designed for your workplace, starting at just $5/user/month. alternate_email Email @yourcompany.com Send professional email from your business web address (protected) and create group mailing lists like protected storage All the storage you need G Suite’s Basic edition includes 30GB of online storage per user. For unlimited storage, upgrade to the Business or Enterprise edition. headset_mic 24/7 live support Call or email Google support to get help from a live person whenever you need it. You can also find fast answers online in our help center. security Advanced admin controls Add and remove users, set up groups, and add security options like 2-step verification and single-sign-on (SSO), all from one centralized admin console. phonelink Mobile device management Keep your company data secure with device management that allows you to easily locate devices, require passwords, and erase data if needed. enterprise Easy data migration Use our migration tools and services to move your organization’s important data to G Suite from your current storage solutions. Success Stories Chosen by millions of businesses, from small companies to the Fortune 500. Whirlpool "Suite is a simple solution in many ways, but the features are actually very sophisticated, enabling us to surround our business processes with the right tools to connect people." arrow_forward Woolworths As one of Australia and New Zealand's most innovative retailers, we're always looking for ways we can use technology to give our customers more convenient ways to shop; whether that's in store, fro... arrow_forward Design Within Reach "Suite enables us to bring our store experience right in front of the customer so that the customer experience can be best in class." arrow_forward See more stories Try G Suite free for 14 days. Try Free Stay in the loop Sign up for Google Cloud newsletters with product updates, event information, special offers and more. Email Please enter a valid email address. Select one Industry This is required Select one {employeeAmount} Number of Employees This is required Country Country {country.countryName} This is required Yes, sign me up for Google Cloud emails with news, product updates, event information, special offers and more. (You can unsubscribe at a later time). This is required Sign me up Thanks! We’ll be in touch shortly. Share the G Suite site: Follow us on: post_blogger google_plus video_youtube Features Gmail Calendar Google+ Hangouts Chat Hangouts Meet Hangouts Meet hardware Docs Sheets Forms Slides Sites App Maker Keep Jamboard Drive Cloud Search Admin Vault Mobile G Suite Training Solutions New Business Small Business Enterprise Retail Manufacturing Professional Services Technology Healthcare Government Pricing Choose an edition Resources Security Setup Training & Certification FAQs Support Help Center for Admins Setup and Deployment Center Learning Center for Users Forums for Admins Forums for Developers G Suite Dashboard What's New in G Suite Find a G Suite Partner Join the community of IT Admins From the G Suite Press Related Solutions Google Domains Hire Refer G Suite Become a G Suite Partner Extend G Suite G Suite for Education Google for Nonprofits Google Cloud Google Drive Google Enterprise Search Google Cloud Platform Google Maps Chrome Google Business Solutions Google About Google Privacy Terms language English Change Language Bahasa Indonesia Čeština Dansk Deutsch English English – Australia English – India English – Indonesia English – Ireland English – Malaysia English – New Zealand English – Philippines English – Singapore English – United Kingdom Español Español (Latinoamérica) Español (Latinoamérica) – México Français Français – Canada Italiano Magyar Nederlands Norsk Polski Português (Brasil) Português (Portugal) Suomi Svenska Tiếng Việt Türkçe Русский Українська ‫עברית‬ ‫العربية‬ ‫العربية – مصر‬ ไทย 한국어 中文 (香港) 中文（简体中文） 中文（繁體中文） 日本語 Category:Articles